


Turn around──Sweep Me off My Feet 為你傾心 (AM)

by victoriahsieh



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriahsieh/pseuds/victoriahsieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>剛創立新公司的亞瑟是個道道地地的直男。這一直以來伴隨他的認知，在他與身為可親可愛的同志梅林成為室友後，產生急轉直下出乎意外的巨大變化...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(一)  
  
  
迄今為止自由作派、人際關係信手拈來的亞瑟從沒踢過這麼大的鐵板。  
  
他搞砸了一段美好的關係，對方可能從此對他置之不理。光想到對方背對著他，古典精緻的臉孔埋進別的男人充滿毛髮的胸膛、黑色的鬈髮覆蓋纖長的眼睫、拋開情誼與他漸行漸遠，亞瑟就滿是害怕。但比起擔憂這些，他更怕自己畏縮不前、什麼也沒表示就輕易放 **他** 走。  
  
沒錯，身為一個道道地地的直男，擁有數億身價的亞瑟·潘德拉貢在意的對象，竟然是個貨真價實的男人，一個自尊心高又純真傻氣的歷史助教。  
  
有生之年第一次，習慣駕馭自己人生的亞瑟只能眼睜睜看著車頭隨著愛情顛覆，墜入無法預測又刺激的漩渦之中。與他刻劃好的人生背道而馳。  
  
公學時代起，亞瑟就以寬廣胸襟與翩翩風度著稱，天庭飽滿的額頭顯得器宇軒昂，金髮碧眼更強化他的個人風格，擅長馬球的他有一鼓油然而生的領袖魅力，輕易吸引一批同年齡的學弟自願跟隨他。成年後更是吸引一群優秀的工作夥伴與他共事。每天能創造數十萬英鎊的利潤。  
  
然而這些優勢對他在意的人似乎沒起到任何作用，那個直率到近乎傻氣的傢伙轉頭離去，彷彿無聲抗議他表現地多麼自大混帳。嘆了一口氣，亞瑟抱頭坐在昏暗客廳的沙發上，思考該如何面對這個與眾不同的梅林。  
  
他們的相遇，真是一個與亞瑟王傳說不謀而合的巧合。  
  
一切要從一年前開始說起。  
  
急於擺脫家族光環、獨立自給自足創業的亞瑟看上了這間位於公司旁、擁有維多利亞時代古典佈置且溫馨的個人套房，茶水間與客廳是與其他房客共用，這意味著亞瑟的下午茶空間必須與另外的房客共享。不過這些對公學時代住宿過六人共寢寢室的亞瑟並沒有造成威嚇，他早就厭倦一個人回家面對空蕩蕩的大宅邸，因此他與一進門就喋喋不休的房東艾莉絲太太達成協定，先見見他隔壁的室友。對方從事歷史教學工作，只要不是嚴厲呆板的老學究，與自己整日只知賺錢的父親一樣刻薄古板，他已經勾繪藍圖，夢想一週後搬進來。  
  
幸運地，亞瑟很快見到了那位即將成為他室友的人── 出乎意外的是個年輕小伙子，甚至比亞瑟小幾歲。不僅擁有頎長的身材，甚至可以說這樣英俊迷人的小伙子就像為教授歷史而生。「這是梅林.艾莫勒斯，這是亞瑟.潘德拉貢。」艾莉絲太太為他們介紹了一下，亞瑟上下打量眼前這個符合古典美輪廓的男子，被他精緻漂亮的顴骨與一雙水汪汪的藍眼珠給吸引住。  
  
小伙子見到亞瑟的瞬間有片刻的失神：「昨天泰晤士報經濟頭條上的男人也是這個姓氏呢！你們長得有些相似…」他從來沒有見過如此挺拔耀眼的男人，活生生荷馬史詩裡的阿波羅神。  
  
「那是我父親。」  
  
「咦…但是這裡毫不摩登，也不闊氣，我以為身為潘德拉貢是不想住這裡的。」  
  
「蓋亞斯教授推薦我來的，他說這裡地段好，距離公司又近…」亞瑟沒打算說他想要一個有家一樣感覺的住所。而蓋亞斯教授的老相好艾莉絲太太的寓所恰巧能夠符合他的需求。  
  
梅林很快意會過來，不一會自然而然與亞瑟寒暄起來，或許是校園的環境少了爾虞我詐，梅林展現出來的是優雅自信，帶點純真的傻氣，不吝於展現好客的一面。  
  
他們年歲相仿，梅林比他小了兩歲，畢業後的他在劍橋大學蓋亞斯教授那邊當歷史助教，與幹練嘗試創業的亞瑟不同，擁有一種不疾不徐的書卷氣。他們互相自我介紹了一番，聊了倫敦糟透了的天氣與皇家馬德里剛剛奪得歐冠冠軍。就在亞瑟表示他準備敲定合約搬進來住的同時，看來和善的梅林猶豫了片刻，清了清喉嚨，以獨特的正經語調說：「唔...亞瑟，鑑於我們以後必須住在一起朝夕相處，為彼此著想，我必須告訴你…」  
  
「什麼？該不會你半夜時常夢遊、喜歡淋浴唱歌吧？」亞瑟以一貫幽默大度的方式化解了兩人間微微嚴肅的尷尬。  
  
梅林笑出聲，搖了搖頭，慎重地跟他說：「是這樣的…我愛的是男人。」  
  
「well...我看不出來你的性取向跟我打算住進來有任何關係？」亞瑟雙手交叉抱在胸前，「除非你不歡迎我，否則我決定住進來了。」  
  
從小一起長大擁有貴族頭銜的高文就是個同志，陪亞瑟度過不少荒唐迷惑的失落歲月。帶著男朋友現身畢業舞會的他從沒讓亞瑟感到不適。因此他找不出梅林喜歡男人會造成他任何困擾。  
  
明白亞瑟再度體貼地用幽默化解尷尬，笑容在梅林臉上綻放開來，露出甜甜的小酒窩：「只是想在你搬進來前先行確認，你知道的...很多人光聽到就嚇跑了。」他看起來如棉花糖般柔軟、充滿自信輕輕聳聳肩。「前一個房客是個女孩，不介意這些事，還高興擁有一個專屬的愛情顧問，順利在我的促成下結婚了。但你看起來不像個女孩…事實上，你更像是討厭娘娘腔的那種頭版風雲人物…」  
  
「嘿！別急著幫我貼標籤。」亞瑟搖搖手指為自己辯護，「一位同志室友不構成任何妨害。身為擁有同志好友的人，我不參與那些歧視與偏激的行為；也不介意你跟誰交往。讓我們和平相處，各自過好自己的生活。」他信誓旦旦地說，記得高文與帕西瓦交往時，他與他們同桌小酌見證他們的親暱而面不改色，充滿風度而表現得體，沒有理由梅林是個例外。  
  
眼光朝隔壁房接電話的艾莉絲太太瞧了一眼，梅林說：「那麼：歡迎來到艾莉絲太太精心打理的三好家園──好茶好房東好管閒事──沒什麼惡意，她人你領教過了，有點過於干涉、但紅茶煮得不錯，你會喜歡的。」  
  
「那真是再好不過了。」  
  
「有鑑於我們彼此溝通過了，相信接下來我們能夠處得很好的。」他嘴角泛著那抹無害甜甜的笑容，伸手與亞瑟握了握，氣氛明顯融洽下來。亞瑟已經迫不及待、準備享受這塊充滿馥郁紅茶香氣的生活空間。  
  
  
(二)  
  
  
很快亞瑟開始早出晚歸的菁英上班族生活，他籌劃的公司正在起步，逼得他日日沈浸在咖啡與筆電的懷抱中夜夜加班。總是到晚間八點才踩著看似穩健實則蹣跚的步伐爬上玄關門口的階梯。與校園教學規律的梅林比起來，他的工作型態令梅林不勝同情。亞瑟總在回房的路上撞見洗好澡的梅林。眼珠、秀髮到腳踝無一處不是散發濕漉漉水氣、看起來慵懶舒適，身上罩著薄薄的浴袍，口中哼著家鄉小調，準備睡前泡一杯蜂蜜奶茶飲用。  
  
「看看你，黑眼圈幾乎快掩蓋你的自豪出色的臉孔了。」梅林對一日疲憊後的亞瑟說笑打趣，但他是如此善良，用精緻的小茶匙為亞瑟泡一杯舒緩用的花草茶──裡頭參雜馬鞭草、香草與洋甘菊。自從亞瑟喝過一次就沒辦法睡前不來一杯，而梅林也順水推舟記住他的習慣──在他入門時為他砌一壺好茶撫慰他的心神。一股喜愛的佛手柑香氣讓他忘記疲憊，渾身散發肥皂香的梅林也讓他有回到家的感覺。  
  
「天呀！梅林，這真是太棒了！！我應該聘請你來我們公司當專任的管家，開除我那些只會泡美式咖啡的屬下。」亞瑟聞著那股清香整個人鬆懈下來，活像隻躺在牆下曬太陽的金毛獅王。突然間他坐直起來：「原諒我，我沒有冒犯你的意思。」他想到梅林不喜歡他擺出老闆高高在上的架子，開這些涉及階級的玩笑。  
  
「沒關係，我知道你是真心喜歡這茶才會這麼說。」梅林臉上始終掛著和煦的笑容，看起來喝茶者享受的同時，泡茶者也從讚揚中的自豪獲得了樂趣。「不瞞你說，這是我媽媽特調的配方。以前她從廠房回來，都是泡這個茶夫妻兩人一起喝。」梅林的媽媽曾經是茶葉工廠的女工。自從兒子當上了助教也從工廠退休，閒暇的婦人三不五時寄一些家鄉的土產，尤其是自製特調的香料茶來給梅林。  
  
「夫妻一起喝，所以我們現在是夫妻了。」不知從何時開始，亞瑟真心誠意享受之餘不忘胡言亂語逗逗梅林。「如果哪天你媽媽改變主意決定發售，記得把經銷權賣給我。」  
  
「等你真的成為我男朋友再說，在此之前我會提醒我媽媽離你遠一點。」梅林四兩撥千斤的還嘴回去。  
  
「別這樣小家子氣，得到我可是穩賺不賠的買賣。」亞瑟打趣地說。他很明白自己的魅力橫掃千軍萬馬，連梅林也無法倖免。光說話逗弄梅林、看他紅著耳根偏著頭害羞，已經成為他近日最熱衷的消遣。  
  
「別再說啦，這樣下去我會當真的。」梅林軟軟地抗議。紅紅的耳垂很是動人。以閱人無數的亞瑟來說，也承認梅林有一種渾然天成的魅力。  
  
與過去彷彿孤單活在月球上相比，等亞瑟回過神來，他發現自己有多麼享受梅林的陪伴、享受與梅林鬥嘴。這種你來我往的默契不是一朝一夕促成的。梅林似乎也是如此，特地留意晚歸家的他，為他留上一壺洗滌寒氣幫助睡眠的睡前茶。這使得亞瑟逐漸依賴這個善良純真的室友，幾日沒拌嘴就渾身失落。每回從繁重的管理中解放出來，就變本加厲地倚賴梅林的溫柔關懷，像是個國王受到禮遇，享受回家後梅林以他為中心泡的那壺熱茶。  
  
是呀，回家有人願意聽你談心，這才是他追求家的感覺。冷漠父親帶給他的陰影已經逐漸抹去。  
  
這天他又喝著梅林的特調，享受身心被洗滌的樂趣。梅林坐到他的正對面，抿了抿厚厚性感的嘴唇，準備聆聽他挑剔的嘴發表意見。亞瑟指著這杯熱飲，突然發現言詞有多麼拙劣：「上帝呀，這真是太好喝了。」  
  
「那是因為裡頭加了我對你的 ** _愛情_** 調味。」梅林眨眨眼，他學得很快，已經會拿自己的性向開玩笑挑戰亞瑟的極限。試圖看他驚慌失措。  
  
「那當然。難怪這麼好喝。」亞瑟志得意滿地沾沾自喜。沒有注意到梅林久久歪著頭審視著他。  
  
「不覺得噁心？一個男人跟你告白？」梅林難掩好奇地問。  
  
「不。我一點也不介意。」亞瑟說。對梅林玩笑性的示愛沒有有任何牴觸的情緒。  
  
「很高興聽到你這麼說。雖然這些告白是玩笑話，多數男人聽到總是一臉尷尬困擾的表情。」梅林似乎聯想到難堪的經驗，對亞瑟的不急不徐大加讚賞：「你跟他們不一樣。」  
  
「因為我早拜倒在你的石榴裙下、成為你忠誠的俘虜與愛人。」亞瑟假裝化身為週末舞台劇裡的詩人，以誇張多情的語調複誦對女主角的經典台詞。梅林再度羞紅了臉，似乎沒料到亞瑟又藉由示愛來欺侮他。直到亞瑟露出張揚的虎牙，惡作劇得逞的壞笑著，惹來一記梅林象徵性的搥打，頓時樂得亞瑟仰天哈哈大笑。  
  
  
(三)  
  
  
創業前的亞瑟與投資合夥人米希安走的很近，她是漂亮有主見的女孩，與亞瑟一樣是富二代身份，對投資企劃擁有一套個人的見解。大學時曾天雷勾動地火交往了一陣子，但經過時間的消磨，兩人的愛情逐漸轉為撲朔迷離，最終埋進土坑裡化為塵土。旁人依舊公認他們是一對，米希安也幾次嘗試跟他復合。但亞瑟心知肚明與其當戀人出雙入對，還不如當單純的事業伙伴更適合。只是他目前沒對象，也就不急著澄清四處自己是單身。  
  
雖然早分手了，下班後亞瑟還是邀請身為設計師的米希安前來參觀他打理好的新家，自然與待在廚房調和花草茶的梅林打了照面。他穿著休閒的黑襯衫，施展魔法的巧手拿著小茶匙正往茶裡加糖。西裝革履的亞瑟縱橫職場的心柔軟起來，決心逗逗他這個可愛的室友，互相介紹對方雙方認識：「這是梅林，我做人隨和的室友。這是米希安，一個不可多得的女朋友。」  
  
「你好，梅林。」米希安撥了一下波浪捲的褐髮與梅林打招呼。  
  
女朋友出其不意的出現讓梅林愕然，原本笑意迎人的歡迎變了臉色，他牽強牽起嘴角，維持禮貌打了招呼。  
  
「米希安是來參觀我房間的。」亞瑟接口說，直覺梅林臉色鐵青有些不對。為了避免尷尬，他帶領米希安前去參觀他的房間。  
  
梅林長長的眼簾凝滯眉頭間，他扔下茶匙，眼角染上一股淡淡地憂愁，嘴角浮現自嘲。他本來就知道亞瑟是個道道地地的直男，出身他無法想像的首富家庭、擁有媲美好萊塢明星外貌的青年才俊。與這樣充滿魅力的金髮男子朝夕相處，他微微迷失了自我，以為他們之間是有可能的。但這不對，米希安的出現頓時擊碎他虛無浪漫的幻想。揉了揉酸澀的眼睛，他差點就沉淪了，演出一齣彎愛直的經典悲劇。  
  
隨即梅林調適了過來，他陷得還不深，足以展現紳士的淡漠有禮。米希安穿搭貴氣淑女，一個香奈兒女用皮包更顯得她走在時尚尖端。他們兩人男的挺拔女的柔美，看起來才是屬於同個世界的天造地設。反觀自己整天接觸探討學術的封閉學者，人又有些笨拙。提醒他自己別再自作多情，對著那壺花草茶發怔了一會，默默把剛為亞瑟泡好的特調悉數倒進水槽。  
  
混亂的心情下，梅林聯想到亞瑟帶米希安回來的目的只有一個。他應該紳士的理解別打擾他們，於是採取無懈可擊的退場方式——先招呼米希安想待多久就待多久，端出艾莉絲太太自製的櫻桃蛋糕，趁她感謝讚賞的時候、眼角餘光朝亞瑟看了一眼，半是萌動無疾而終的無奈半是接受後的釋然，看得亞瑟頭皮靜脈隱隱抽動。  
  
他宣稱蓋亞斯家中有文學聚會，必須前去赴約，要米希安自己隨意，「祝你們有個愉快的夜晚。」不給亞瑟多說的機會，回房套上陳舊的夾克外套整裝出門，留下整幢樓房給亞瑟與米希安獨處。等亞瑟愣愣回神過來，梅林已經關上大門步出花園了。  
  
「他慌慌張張的，是不是誤會了什麼？比起跟你這個喜歡把敵人殺得片甲不留的投機者共度一晚，我寧願選擇跟他獨處。」米希安打趣地說，但是眼神卻對亞瑟充滿期待。  
  
亞瑟不知該為前女友拿自己跟同志室友比較而極力辯解；還是該為梅林激烈的反應欲哭無淚。他不明白梅林的反應是怎麼回事。還有心中那股煩躁，配上說不清道不明泛起的詭異感，如少年時被馬球教練誤會的躁動竄升開來，又不能拋下米希安一個人打電話向梅林解釋那只是玩笑，只能紳士幫米希安拉開椅背，拋下她回到廚房，隨即注意到梅林匆忙中沒倒乾淨的茶壺，上頭殘留些微微洋甘菊茶香與熱水浸泡留下的餘溫。他伸出手撫摸圓潤的瓷器瓶身，站在黑暗裡單獨出神。

 

  
  
(待續)  
  
  
後記：其實這篇是作者本人想看亞瑟為梅林吃醋、為梅林轉性所生出來的一篇文。光想像平常高高在上的亞瑟被可愛小梅掰彎，就覺得很燃～於是動筆啦。但是寫的過程中意外蠻多波折的，只能說我的腦袋總喜歡挑工作最忙的時候活躍開腦洞(嘆氣)  
  
這次謝謝少言幫我想題目，因為太貼切我就拿來用了。(愛你～！)  
  
如果這篇有戳中小伙伴的萌點就太好了，希望能帶給大家一點樂趣～


	2. Turn around──Sweep Me off My Feet 為你傾心 (AM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 文案：隨著梅林帶交往對象回家，亞瑟心中竟然升起熊熊怒火...這如何影響他與梅林融洽的關係？

(四)

這次事件啟動了梅林躲避亞瑟的神秘開關。他逐漸加長待在酒吧與校園裡處理學務的時間，常常不見人影。也不再隱瞞自己的交友，理所當然與酒吧認識的男人來往起來。

亞瑟早聽梅林說過酒吧裡有幾個互有好感的對象，當下並不感到有啥不妥。但聽說跟親眼見識是不同的。這陣子梅林與其中幾個過往慎密，深談喝醉後也不避諱、任由對方躺行軍床就近借住臥室。

對梅林選擇的私生活亞瑟不願意像裁判般妄加批判，畢竟他們早達成協議互不干涉。但他還是感到一絲奇怪的異樣，像心口時不時有巨石壓著。連他也感到奇怪：體貼的梅林從不讓他撞見年輕男人待在客廳、佔據他慣坐的皮沙發。至少亞瑟沒察覺到任何引人遐想的聲音或氣味。但他還是忍不住豎起耳尖仔細聆聽，聽聽是否傳出奇怪的聲音(譬如呻吟)、揣測隔壁房內的兩人是否親暱摟著肩膀、以亞瑟也沒見過的姿態撒嬌。

有時連亞瑟也覺得自己不太對勁。

成年人理應擁有自己的交友圈，梅林有不同的風貌也不奇怪。基本上他要與其中任何一位上床亞瑟都管不著。尤其梅林作為一位年輕、長相比歷史學教授們格外俊俏的助教，雖然笨拙了點，但擁有幽默的談吐、多情深邃的眼眸與俏皮豐滿的唇型，吸引一批對他傾心的男性趨之若鶩是自然而然。

既然自己帶了“女朋友”回來，成年的梅林自然也有帶男人回家的權利。不想占梅林便宜的亞瑟嘗試做到公平。理智勸自己放寬心胸，情感卻對梅林不再圍繞他旋轉耿耿於懷。

他不是沒想過是不是那天的玩笑造成他們間微妙的氣氛，讓梅林明顯疏遠他。亞瑟試圖提前下班找烹調晚餐的梅林、烹調中的他看起來輕鬆自在。亞瑟想問那天是怎麼回事、他與米希安早分手了。但跟一個同志解釋這些做什麼呢？最後亞瑟還是選擇窩在辦公室處理新接的企劃案，習慣蟄伏一擊必中的商場法則告訴他為了避免自討沒趣，還是等待事件後續發展再以靜治動。

另一方面，避免自己陷入愛情泥沼的梅林見到亞瑟常感受到一股無形的吸引力。獵人又像獵物的亞瑟身上流露出難以忽略的率真性感，像伺機而動的獅子跟在一旁隔段距離打量、遲遲不展開獵殺；又像慵懶的大貓，需要梅林上前撫摸。他們兩人無言拉鋸，談論糟糕的天氣，忽略平靜表象下的暗流洶湧，誰也沒打算先破壞暴風雨水面下的平衡。

不是吊亞瑟胃口，梅林約會不上酒店共度春宵或高級餐館品嚐珍饈只是因為他沒那麼多錢支付這些開支。帶對象回家獨處有個好處，能間接提醒自己別越雷池一步、避免隨便跨越與亞瑟間室友單純的分際。他們來自兩個迥異的世界。

面對出現在自己家男人，慣於社交的亞瑟明白應該風度翩翩打招呼，這是基本禮儀，才不侮辱他顯赫的出身。社交完的潛規則是以不打擾戀情發展為原則，識相待在自己房內，避免成為礙眼的電燈泡、干擾你儂我儂的甜蜜氣氛。

但亞瑟發覺自己面對梅林與男伴的談笑風生總是背脊僵硬、惱怒佔據他的理智。尤其是梅林泡茶、對方好意邀請亞瑟加入時更是一觸即發。連亞瑟也感到納悶——他下意識抖開手中買的晚報、佯裝毫不在意專注閱讀，卻手肘僵硬浮現青筋。見到商場對手的敵意毫不保留地寫在臉上。這種失去餘豁的方式帶刺又苛薄，顯得魯莽而不近人情。直到梅林錯愕與男伴面面相覷才罪惡感陡生。他不是沒見到高文與男人卿卿我我，唯獨毫對梅林的男伴特別嚴厲。

離去前的男人小聲對梅林說：「你室友長得很帥，但是個恐同的直男，自己小心點。」另一頭梅林傻愣愣默不作聲。

無法相信原本彼此接納的室友變得帶刺苛刻，梅林決定重新站到亞瑟眼前，面露困惑企盼與他進行男人間的對談：搬進來前，他早坦承喜歡男性了，撞見他與男人親暱的情況在所難免的。他不懂亞瑟的敵意是從何而來。

「亞瑟，別這樣好嗎？我們是室友，你知道我約會沒那麼多地方可去，只能窩在家裡。」

他說的完全站的住腳，理虧的是亞瑟這邊。連他也為自己高傲混帳的態度感到抱歉，他對高文從不造成威脅，但對梅林——彷彿他多麼歧視同性戀愛。

自責的同時，亞瑟不禁為梅林終於正視他欣喜若狂。他高貴得體為自己不當的行為道歉，聲稱這不是梅林的錯，錯的是他慌了手腳才表現地如此混帳，高估了自己：「我以為能夠接受室友是個gay。你知道在酒吧與同志聊天與自己家裡出現一位同志，是有區別的。」

「我怎麼不知道你有這些適應問題？」梅林交叉著手環抱胸前，藍色的眼珠異常深邃，似乎接受亞瑟的說法並原諒他的魯莽。這是這麼長時間以來他頭一次長時間正眼看著亞瑟，恍如隔世。

「畢竟他們不是你，陌生人出現在客廳難免讓我有些無所適從，給我一點時間接受他們。」

梅林輕柔嘆了一口氣：「我必須早早踏出那步，跟一個特定對象維持穩定的關係。希望你能夠理解。既然你自己都有女朋友了，應該能理解我的心情。」

不，我不能！望著梅林幫他泡的那杯上等錫蘭紅茶，強烈的香氣與淡淡的甜味配合的恰到好處。但亞瑟只想解釋他沒有女朋友，又害怕重提舊事令梅林選擇閃避他。向來叱吒風雲意氣風發的亞瑟只覺得咽下滿杯的澀味，從沒這樣窩囊過。

為了緩頰，亞瑟無視滿腹的苦水、擺出最誠懇的姿態。「是我沒有瞭解真實的自己。但我打包票沒有看輕你們。」見梅林溫柔看著他，又繼續說：「以往沒跟同志一起住過，不瞭解突然見到兩個男人在自己家約會是什麼感覺。現在我知道了。給我一點時間適應，我會學習慢慢接受好嗎？親愛的梅林。」

「你這個幸運的傢伙。」性格柔軟的梅林不忍苛責幾乎愛上的對象，暫時接受了這個說法。他嘆了口氣：「好吧。既然同住一個屋簷下，我們彼此諒解是應該的。只希望下次你成熟點，以我對待米希安的方式對待我帶回來的朋友。」

又牽扯米希安，梅林是被哪個邪惡法師下蠱了嗎？亞瑟再度焦躁起來，無法掌控的空虛令他皺起眉頭。但此刻爭執這個就太不明智了。不再嘗試深究，望著稍微高出他一點的梅林。「一言為定。」

現在他只想出門對沙包練習拳擊、宣洩胸口不明的鬱悶，直到手腳發痛酣暢淋漓。他其實不在乎自己對梅林帶朋友回來小題大作，但是他懷念以前跟梅林隨意打鬧、愉快鬥嘴的日子。只是他自己不識相打破這份和諧，逼得接招的梅林不知道誤會了什麼，也就怪不了別人。

 

(五)

 

日子逐漸恢復平靜，梅林依舊把重心擺在助教工作與晚間的交友上，對亞瑟若即若離無法捉摸。

體諒到亞瑟的心情，梅林唯有他出差時才容許男人借住。也放棄在客廳等公共空間相處，讓亞瑟幾乎察覺不到曾有人造訪。這大大降低亞瑟對他們惡言相向的機會。但這種作法也使亞瑟產生更多不當的浮想聯翩：光想到有男人趁他不在，與梅林在房內或浴室做盡各種激烈情事，撫摸他光滑的裸背與美麗的鎖骨，無視亞瑟潑落紅茶的污漬，在同張沙發上翻雲覆雨、突破尺度瘋狂做愛，就不禁加深亞瑟心中那股焦躁的異樣感。有種踹破房門把他們綑一綑、當橄欖球扔到十二碼外的衝動。而這些只是跟梅林朋友以上戀人未滿的對象，亞瑟無法想像等梅林真的有了專屬男朋友，他會有什麼抗拒反應，該如何自處。

這樣下去不是辦法，積極樂觀的亞瑟昂起頭、嘗試與梅林再度恢復和諧的室友關係，他像家族專屬僕人手持掃帚打掃公共區域，花時間為梅林分配掛號來信，逐漸梅林感受他的善意，態度也軟化了，重新開始為晚歸的亞瑟砌壺好茶。生活終於逐漸重回正軌，乍看之下融洽的室友關係回來了。兩人互相體諒，為彼此舒適的生活空間盡一分心力。一切看起來是如此完美。只有亞瑟知道自己還是有些微的不對勁。

他不斷按耐梅林上酒吧尋找同伴的不滿。隱約感覺心頭有蟲不斷啃噬出心頭的窟洞。這份無法解釋的情愫在一個名叫莫德雷得的男人跟梅林一起回家時，徹底如深水炸彈一樣爆炸開來。

那天亞瑟出差提早收假回家，努力遺忘這趟旅程沒成功拿到合同的不幸。他疲憊地解開領結將鑰匙插入門鎖，想進門後來杯好茶舒緩一番，一打開門就見到曾打過幾次照面的莫德雷佔據他最愛的沙發、正與梅林難分難捨的親吻。梅林雖然身處被動、卻看起來沉浸其中，砌茶的茶壺正冒著熱氣，孤伶伶立在桌上乏人問津。

亞瑟整個人從頭被澆灌一桶透心寒的冷水、瞬間風乾成龜裂的石像。等他們發現盛氣凌人的亞瑟滿腔怒火熊熊燃燒、立在門口充滿怒氣，想躲避已經來不及了。

似乎沒料到他會提早回來，梅林慌慌張張推開莫德雷得，撇頭躲避亞瑟的視線，尷尬又萬分羞窘，紅透了的耳廓洩漏被熟人識破情事時的窘況。而莫德雷得則面帶困惑地轉頭，驚訝於亞瑟渾身熊熊燃燒的的挑釁與敵意。他有一頭齊肩的褐髮與淡色的瞳孔，帶點不羈狂野，身高與亞瑟幾乎齊平，五官算英俊。只是迷惑令他看起來有些可笑。

「注意場合，別在別人家卿卿我我，行嗎？」亞瑟不知從何而來的怒氣將脫下的西裝外套往牆角猛力一砸，忿忿如宣示主權劃清領土的蠻橫雄獅。

「亞瑟...別這樣...」場面已經極度尷尬，夾在中間的梅林試圖控制場面，最後他決定逃離亞瑟的控訴，繼而握住莫德雷得的手。「我室友回來了。莫德雷得，該離開了...我們走。」

不知為何亞瑟突然胃部一陣酸水上湧，強烈嘔吐的衝動鋪天蓋地席捲而來，逼著他丟盔棄甲逃離現場，跑到洗手台前捂住沒什麼進食的胃乾嘔了起來。胃酸的嗆逆帶出幾滴眼淚，自從母親過世的巨變後，高高在上的亞瑟如此狼狽的情況連五根手指都數得出來。

等亞瑟關上水龍頭，稍稍收拾好長出凌亂鬍渣的臉，聽見門口傳來窸窣聲，以為梅林也跟著離開的他悵然若有所失。奇妙的是梅林並沒有跟莫德雷得一起離開，而是失神坐在原地。

當亞瑟拿著濕毛巾摀臉走回客廳，繞過一個人坐在沙發上的梅林，面頰潮紅的他正眼也不看亞瑟一眼。亞瑟也有些惱羞成怒，乾脆視而不見走進房裡，不知道該跟梅林從何說起才好。

直到梅林幽幽倚在他房門口，神情有些憂傷又帶點隱忍的悲憤：「放過我吧…只有你能帶女朋友回來，而我就不行嗎？」他嘴角緊閉上一會，吸了幾口氣才又開口：「還是你其實厭惡愛著男人的我？」

將自己的臉埋進掌心，然後放開。重複好幾次這個動作後，稍微冷靜下來的亞瑟決定好好解釋：「我沒有厭惡你。會這麼無禮是因為今天過得糟透了，我控制不住自己的脾氣…遷怒到你身上…」

梅林是那種平日溫文儒雅，倔強起來固執己見、看不到出口的類型：「我以為我們是朋友…你何不直說看不順眼我在家裡約會，讓我以後親熱去別的男人家，你才滿意？」

「朋友？…那些男人也是你的朋友，你跟任何朋友都可以接吻？」亞瑟突然失控譏諷地說，光看到梅林親吻別人就讓他大腦當機無法思考。那一幕已經構成挑釁，連一向大度公正的亞瑟也蠻橫了起來。

「亞瑟，這不是我認識的那個你…你究竟是怎麼了？」梅林痛苦地擰著頭髮，「室友不該是這樣的，看我悲傷難過很好玩嗎？」

這時亞瑟才驚覺自己跨越普通室友的界線了，在梅林眼中如那些敵對不友善的人，他鎮定了一下，接著說：「我不想你去別的男人家過夜，這感覺真的很怪。反應這麼激烈只是...這情況讓我嫉妒…」

「嫉妒什麼？嫉妒我比你受人歡迎、嫉妒我們也能陷入愛河？」梅林努力維持僅存的自尊，「我沒想到你也是歷史上那些自以為是的法西斯。以為我理應受你使喚，圍繞頂級階層旋轉，像那些哈巴狗般奉承你。我擁有自己的人生！」

「我沒這麼想…」

「你沒這麼想？」梅林難掩難過補了一句：「別說只有我認為我們是平等的…」

難得溫和的梅林講話如此一針見血，可見他多厭惡方才亞瑟魯莽失禮的行為。好脾氣的他情緒崩盤了。這是亞瑟頭一次為人際關係操碎了心。

「這不是我的本意...看到你們接吻，我腦海一片空白，然後一切就失控了...」直覺再不好好安撫就要失去他們的友誼了，亞瑟慌了手腳嘗試釐清。「為了避免上去揍莫德雷得，我摔了上衣外套洩憤。但是我看高文他們接吻不會這樣，這種不舒服的感覺從來沒有過…」

「夠了。」梅林難掩難堪的以手掌揉揉眼瞼，「很抱歉讓你不舒服，現在我總算知道你內心真正的想法了。」他紅著眼落寞後退幾步，「我終於明白你跟那些同志恐懼症的傢伙沒什麼不同了。」

「梅林——」亞瑟迄今為止從沒感到如此狼狽，連跟米希安分手時也沒有。

「我上朋友家住幾天，冷靜一下。」梅林佯裝淡漠地說，但隱隱顫抖的手指洩漏他內心易碎脆弱的一面。他還對亞瑟保持期待，擔心再跟他交談下去就幻滅了。與其親耳聽他說出更殘忍的見解，不如遠遠逃開維持虛偽的友誼，至少他們還能當朋友。

於是梅林順手將亞瑟的房門緊緊關上，像關上自己的心門，避免受到更強的傷害。

關門的碰撞聲如同決裂，痛楚的聲波震碎了亞瑟的心。留下滿頭迷惑與滿地混亂，配上亞瑟迷惘無助的待在原地，暗罵自己是不折不扣的混帳。

 

(六)

 

原本亞瑟與艾莉斯太太約好出差回來帶她與梅林一同去Tesco購物，這樣可以免去老婦人拄著長傘自己出入地鐵的舟車勞頓。但今天出現在艾莉斯太太眼前的獨有亞瑟一人，頭戴鴨舌帽，雷朋墨鏡遮住浮腫的黑眼眶，精神不佳滿臉倦怠說明他肯定夜不安枕。狐疑的艾莉斯太太朝亞瑟休閒褲後頭張望了一番，根本不見梅林的人影。

「梅林已經兩天兩夜沒回來了。」察覺老太太探詢的目光，高出她一顆頭的亞瑟喪氣地解釋。

「怎麼了？你們吵架了嗎？」艾莉斯瞪大圓滾滾的眼珠，眼角的皺紋控訴她的不可置信。

「我們有些誤會，都是我說了過份的話...」亞瑟尷尬地轉過頭，持起車鑰匙不願多談，「我們走吧。」

福斯轎車流暢駛出地下車庫，沿徒艾莉斯就算再遲鈍，也感受到亞瑟渾身挫敗籠罩，跟以前陽光樂觀的他比起來很不對勁。副駕駛座上的她終於沒能忍住，開口打破沈悶：「梅林這小子腦袋不好使，偏偏又執拗地很，有時會困在原地轉不出去。他是我從小看到大的，很多事都會找我談...」見亞瑟操縱駕駛盤之餘用餘光瞥向她，她繼續滔滔不絕：「你們之間發生什麼事？告訴我，或許可以幫你出出主意呀。」

難耐的沈默後，如同追蹤失敗的獵犬，亞瑟鼓起勇氣承認室友之間出現很大的問題：「看到他跟莫德雷得接吻，我不知道在憤怒什麼...吼了他，所以他離家出走不回來了。」

「上帝保佑...」艾莉絲難掩震驚，她知道的亞瑟風度翩翩，對年長女士風趣有禮。

「我知道…連你也覺得我混帳。在他坦白自己的性向我也接受跟他成為室友以後，竟然還這麼說。」

「你雖然很混帳，但應該比不上莫德雷得！」艾莉絲太太抬起下巴，似乎努力回想什麼，「我聽過這個名字，那小子不是什麼好東西。」艾莉斯太太指著對街的公寓。「看看那棟有紅色屋頂的房子，就是住那裡的賽法跟我說的，她是莫德雷得愛情俘虜的受害者！梅林這孩子聰明又優秀，生的也好看，怎麼這麼沒看人的眼光...」

「什麼？莫德雷得竟然是這種人？」

「就是這樣。那小子仗著一雙淡藍眼珠招蜂引蝶，不知欠了多少愛情債，背後上賭場賭博，負了不少債務，向交往對象借了不少錢...看看可憐的賽法，被銀行上門討債幾乎信譽破產，」艾莉斯太太認真的望著亞瑟，似乎期待他幫忙梅林甩掉這個愛情騙子：「你能不能想辦法救救梅林？脫離那個騙子的魔掌？」

「我想我沒有那個權利，之前我甚至對梅林說看到他們接吻不舒服。我沒那個資格。」

「你說你看到梅林跟他接吻感到不舒服？」

「對，我以前也看過兄弟跟男朋友接吻，從來不會這樣。後來我去廁所吐了個徹底...為他們在家裡亂搞感到憤怒。」

「傻孩子！你不把梅林當成兄弟。」艾莉絲太太理了理頭緒，「想一想，憤怒到吐是很少見的，這是種複雜的情緒，你說你以前不會這樣...」

「從來不會。對同志我一向很紳士的。只在看到梅林跟莫德雷得的時刻失控…」

「既然梅林這麼特殊，難道你沒想過：或許是你愛上梅林了？」艾莉絲太太突然語出驚人。

一陣瘋狂的緊急煞車，輪胎在柏油路上發出尖嘯，艾莉斯覺得心臟幾乎從胸口跳了出來，尖叫了一聲，謝天謝地車子沒打滑，隨著尖銳的煞車聲停了下來。瀏海因重力加速度坍塌覆蓋住雙眼，亞瑟嘴巴張的大大的、面色凝重恍然大悟地重複她的話：「愛上...梅林？」

「我倆都差點嚇出心臟病了…難道你沒想過你愛上了梅林，才會衍生出嫉妒與佔有欲嗎？」艾莉絲太太沒好氣的說。現在的小伙子真是經不起刺激，隨隨便便就亂踩煞車，換成二次大戰他們遭遇倫敦大空襲可怎麼辦呀？那時她可是穩穩操縱駕駛盤、開著軍用吉普載著蓋亞斯躲進防空洞裡。還好他們都繫了安全帶。

「我從來沒想過可能把梅林當成戀愛對象，我不知道...」平日落落大方的亞瑟此刻看起來異常迷茫，像是十二歲的迷途少年，極需導師引航。

「現在知道也不遲。這就能解釋為何你感到憤怒了，是愛情才有的獨佔欲作祟。」艾莉斯知道亞瑟正在反覆咀嚼她的話，沒打算說出他提到梅林的眼神早透露出端倪了。那是一種深沉的悸動，蘊藏熱切、心痛與渴望。她從來沒看過那個男人提到兄弟時眼神如此炙熱。對他而言梅林就是如此與眾不同。「親愛的，或許你沒有自己想像中那麼直...」

「so, I love this guy...」亞瑟摸著下唇陷入沉思(註*)。光想到梅林倒掉花草茶的背影，心痛交雜著甜蜜的酸澀，對他溫柔施予魔法。

「擊敗莫德雷得，把梅林搶回來。他值得更好的。」老太太拉過亞瑟的手掌拍了拍、以真誠的態度鼓舞他，「我知道這對你來說並不容易。但梅林忠誠又體貼，願意為你赴湯蹈火。如果你不介意他是個男孩，就追求他吧。」

「原來我愛他，我怎麼沒早點想到呢？」恍然大悟的亞瑟突然想到梅林說艾莉絲太太好管閒事，但如今他真是太感謝她的好管閒事了。

「他會成為你遇過的對象中最好的那個——能夠帶給你一個真正庇護所，真正意義上的家，而不是一棟虛偽浮華的建築。」艾莉絲太太明白亞瑟從失怙以來就住在豪華又空洞的宅邸裡，縱使美輪美奐掛滿珍稀收藏都無法彌補內心的冰冷感，「你來我這裏尋找家的感覺，很幸運的：現在你找到陪你建立家的那個人…」

「我必須把梅林追回來…」駕駛座前的亞瑟抱著滿頭散亂的金髮，頭埋進駕駛盤前久久無法動彈。「他確實建構了我最想要的家，不知情的我卻如此傷害他…」簡直是羞愧到無地自容。

「你需要一段時間消化，不過別擔心，一切還來得及。」艾莉絲太太打開車門步行下車，「算了，小伙子，諒你一時震驚到手腳發軟，還是我大發慈悲開車載你去大賣場吧。」

 

註：此句英文為Bradley形容Colin的原話，被我直接拿來暗渡陳倉了一下Brolin。也特別沒翻譯採英文原文～

 

(七)

 

終於釐清了自己的心意，亞瑟決定找到梅林，面對面解釋清楚，於是他花了兩天時間守候在劍橋人來人往的通學道上，見證垂擺的柳樹因風起舞，卻沒遲遲沒堵到梅林。小有知名度的金髮輪廓卻因此引來師生的竊竊私語，為了避免造成梅林的不便，亞瑟決定改變戰術，到他習慣光顧的gay club等人，期盼能向梅林解釋自己的近日的行為，為造成的誤會道歉。

上網訂來最貴最龐克新潮的黑皮上衣，亞瑟於凌晨到慾望橫流的同志酒吧混了幾晚，引來無數男人拋媚眼勾搭，對這樣一個擁有強壯胸膛、出眾碧眼與直挺鷹鉤鼻的金髮男子拋出橄欖枝。沒有耐心的亞瑟逐一推開他們貼上來的肉體拒絕他們的邀舞，終於明白了梅林在他心中是特殊的存在──那個獨一無二，唯一讓他傾心、笨拙又傻氣的男人。幸好這道理明白的不算晚。

震耳欲聾的雷鬼音樂配上舞池中男人肩貼肩稱不上曼妙的熱情跳舞，瞥了眼角落緊緊交疊的男男肉體，亞瑟明白這與他既定的人生有很大的落差。但是如果這是梅林原本的世界，Fine, he is in.

守株待兔到第三天，亞瑟終於等到他心中想見的那個人──酒吧裡的梅林顯得放鬆又溫柔，一件寬鬆的亞麻白襯衫搭在他削瘦的肩胛骨上，待在吧台接受酒保調的萊姆酒，獨特的氣質獨立於嘈雜的氣氛間。這讓亞瑟無比慶幸——他是來找他回家的。梅林不適合這裡。他適合待在他們共同擁有的寓所，那裡溫馨又充滿各式各樣清新的茶香。以香氣來說的話，梅林是薰衣草加薄荷的味道。與這裡各種烈酒的氣味格格不入。

然而事與願違，就在亞瑟無視滿舞池喧鬧的男人交頭接耳，往獨立出來的梅林筆直走去，就見到梅林隔壁有一個討人厭的男人，手臂環過梅林肩頭，正是艾莉斯太太口中品行不端的莫德雷得。

必須將他們分開。亞瑟心中浮現這個念頭。

踩著穩健的步伐繞過人群走上前去，伸手握住梅林的胳膊。轉身過來的梅林見到來者竟然是亞瑟，臉上的輕描淡寫瞬間僵成未乾的水泥牆。

「我有話對你說。」亞瑟傾身越過普通人甚至熟人間的個體距離，決定先發制人。要等傻氣又倔強的梅林心甘情願跟他走，那是天方夜譚。

困擾浮現在梅林臉上，還有不自在的疑惑。一旁的莫德雷得將口中叼著的香菸隨手撚熄，向亞瑟示威地說：「他不想跟你走。」

「不，他願意。」亞瑟水藍色的眼珠充滿懾人的魔力，眼中帶有深沉的魅惑，望向梅林以高傲隱忍的姿態懇求著：「你會跟我來的。」對梅林來說，這種懇求方式是他最不擅長應對又難以抗拒的，瞳孔因緊張睜得老大──或許還有興奮。

今天的亞瑟看來很不一樣，那身不顧以往端正的形象的打扮吸引他的注意，陌生而充滿誘惑力。「我去去就來。」知道自己還是無法放下他不管，梅林屈服了，撥開莫德雷得搭肩的手站了起來，隨亞瑟轉身跟了出去。這舉動觸怒褐髮的莽漢，圈套不能牢牢控制住梅林令他不爽，一把攫住亞瑟口出惡言：「憑什麼他該聽你的，什麼都以你為優先？你這個混帳男人是個直的，根本什麼都不能給他。」

這次亞瑟無視梅林、扳開對手的雙手、以所見過最致命兇猛的姿態威脅、不甘示弱沉聲反擊：「憑我是他的男朋友，明白嗎？」

兩人的針鋒相對讓酒吧瞬間安靜下來，一旁的梅林睜大了嘴，無法吐出隻字片語。

「你才不是他的男朋友…」莫德雷得嘗試著從牙縫困難擠出這句話。

「別以為你的詭計神不知鬼不覺。惦好自己的斤兩與後台，再來跟我一決高下。要是你敢隨便動梅林一根手指，傷害到他，我絕對把你大卸八塊，讓你後悔出生在這個世界上。」

身為目瞪口呆的當事人，梅林完全不可置信，連莫德雷得口中喊著“遲早讓你身敗名裂”都沒入他的耳，只能傻傻被亞瑟扯著、無視路人的口哨聲往門外走去。

「你為何撒這種謊？我們根本沒有交往。」等到了門外夜闌人靜的街道上，梅林一把甩開亞瑟氣喘噓噓地質問。作人和善，不代表沒有脾氣。

就算是叱吒商場的亞瑟此刻也非常的緊張，強硬的表象下脆弱的邊緣正逐漸瓦解，因此梅林知道他很認真嚴肅，緊張的吞著口水、完全沒有在開玩笑。「我沒有撒謊...梅林，我是真心的。」

「真心的？」梅林完全沒有進入狀況。

「是的。我希望我是你的正牌男朋友。」此刻的亞瑟豁出去了，看起來不再高高在上，眼中滿是決然等待梅林的判決，這讓他覺得自己回到五歲成為等待爸爸歸家的金髮小男童。

「這是某種戲謔我的玩笑嗎？」梅林身體顫抖起來，整個人看起來傻愣愣的。如果這是玩笑，那也是至今前所未聞的惡劣。獵人灑下巨網獵捕驚慌奔逃的獵物，而他就是那隻待宰羔羊。

「梅林，聽我說...」亞瑟深吸一口氣，決定坦率告白：「米希安不是我女朋友。事實上，我早愛上你了。需要你跟我回家。」

「前一刻你還是直男，下一刻你卻說你喜歡我...」梅林後退幾步彷彿可以逃離開來，原本低沈的嗓音此刻不再遊刃有餘。「這次你打什麼主意…」

「連我也很訝異，但是我終於搞清楚見到你跟別的男人在一起那種焦躁感從何而來了。」怕梅林轉身跑掉，亞瑟緊緊抓住他的胳膊，重複了他與艾莉斯太太間的對話——他沒有愛上同性的經驗，以致於看到梅林與別的男人待在一起，那種芒刺在背的嫉妒，被梅林理解為尋常人的同志恐懼症。

「一個道道地地的直男，眾所皆知的亞瑟·潘德拉貢，竟然喜歡我…」舒張發抖的拳頭，梅林有種中了樂透頭彩的不可置信。

「連我也想不到…我太遲鈍了…」亞瑟摸摸自己的頭。看起來有些愚蠢可愛。

似乎回想起見到亞瑟女朋友的那一刻，情竇初開的心碎成玻璃渣，這種錯愛直男的經歷他不想再有第二次。「你怎麼證明給我看？你能旁若無事跟我接吻嗎？」

重逢的那刻起，亞瑟就禁不住想吻他，他太需要這個了。緊緊貼著梅林，汲取他身上溫暖的體溫。但是也有些忐忑，畢竟他與同性身體接觸的印象來自賽後馬術休息室的胡鬧。據說有些人直到坦誠相見才發現最終還是無法跟同性上床。

但他管不了那麼多了。小心翼翼捧住梅林的臉，對準他的嘴唇，彼此都有些緊張。心跳猛烈加速，幾乎跳出胸口。

梅林也好不到哪裡去，滿臉潮紅等亞瑟跨越朋友的界線，待感受到他的鼻息時羞澀地閉上眼睛，等他灼熱濕漉漉的嘴唇。這舉動鼓舞了亞瑟的勇氣，薄薄的嘴唇小心細緻覆蓋上梅林溫熱的唇瓣，以前所未有的溫柔方式輕輕吸吮。

待梅林身體逐漸放鬆下來，亞瑟的手更自動往下、環上梅林薄而堅韌的腰身。與女人相比沒有豐滿的胸部，但平板的胸骨抵著他時肌肉充滿彈性的觸感意外的好。

不多時兩人便察覺到亞瑟下腹硬物鼓脹，蠢動叫囂著想破繭而出。連梅林因這令人羞澀的變化逐漸癱軟下來，在亞瑟懷裡化為一攤春水。

接下來的進展不需要學習。亞瑟用大腿夾住梅林，試探性朝敏感的下體緩緩摩擦，逼得梅林難耐地驚呼起來，向亞瑟拱起身。趁他嘴巴因驚訝微微張開，亞瑟順勢伸出舌頭撬開嘴，沒經允許就長驅直入。

當他們從舌頭乃至大腿交纏在一起，亞瑟幾乎把梅林架在牆上，抵著牆狠狠吻他。只想著過去他為何沒有擁有這個？這感覺太棒了，火花四射又熱烈激情，好過任何跟以往女友的體驗。

所有的不安與焦躁瞬間都消失了，此刻只剩下亞瑟抱著朝思暮想的梅林不斷親吻，說明他早想要這樣，抱著他的室友跨越隔閡跟他縱情接吻。

等他們氣喘噓噓放開彼此，梅林害羞地耳廓整個紅了，亞瑟朝他問到：「怎麼樣？」

「真不敢相信，」梅林小聲囁嚅，「我竟然在大庭廣眾公然接吻了。還是跟一個直男…」而且身體意外契合。

「要不是在紅燈區大街上有所顧慮，我幾乎想再吻得更深一點。」亞瑟幾乎捨不得離開梅林，但是終於離開片刻仔細探究他的反應。

「你打算怎麼解決？」梅林指著兩人勃起的下體清純地問。「或許我可以幫你，用嘴…」最後他說完臉紅的幾乎滴出血來，蹲下身開始解亞瑟的皮帶。

雖然與這個可愛的傻蛋在街角幹一炮的想法刺激又吸引人，但他來是為了求愛，不是為了找人上床。那種對象他要多少有多少。「不，梅林！」他忍著脹痛扶起梅林，急於得到梅林的答案。等到那時他會把他壓在牆上、咬著他的耳垂留下吻痕、狠狠進入他，向世界宣告梅林是他的。「先說說你願意跟我交往嗎？梅林‧艾默勒斯？」

「一個同性又不有錢的助教，做你的戀人？」滿腦子混沌腦熱的時刻問這種正事很分神，尤其亞瑟飢渴迫切的視線像啃著自己頸項。但是梅林曾藉由米希安見識過亞瑟身處的上流世界，那裡不是梅林能理解的領域，於是掙扎著要不要把自己的心交付出去。

「沒辦法，當我發現時已經愛上你了。」亞瑟不是個原地踏步舉足不前的人，上前再度吻了梅林，接著繼續沿著鬢髮、修長的脖子細細落下親吻，以自認最性感誘惑的聲調侵蝕對方的理智：「身份什麼階級什麼的，讓這些見鬼去吧。」

「噢...亞瑟，我做夢都想不到你會愛上我。」這次單純的梅林沒有再掙扎，坦率交出自己全部的真心。一直以來他嘗試從男伴身上尋找什麼──比亞瑟慷慨、比亞瑟體貼、比亞瑟重情重義。每回交往總以無緣的室友做比較──若是他們有亞瑟十分之一的幽默、十分之一的擔當與十分之一的身材就好。接吻撫摸時，淡金色頭髮與男子氣概的輪廓總不適時浮現出來，令梅林臉紅心跳慚愧不已──對意淫自己的室友感到抱歉。他無法順利與任何一個長久交往，源自他一直在他們身上尋找亞瑟的影子，睡在亞瑟隔壁，夜闌人靜想著亞瑟自慰。有時他希望他能不那樣笨拙，這樣或許某個像亞瑟的人會願意操他。

不幸中的大幸是：現在身為愛情範本的亞瑟向他告白了。

「生活總是充滿意外，不是嗎？」終於亞瑟恢復志得意滿的本性。看起來自大閃耀。

「但是莫德雷得...」被草草扔在酒吧裡。

「去他的莫德雷得！」亞瑟把從艾莉絲太太那邊聽到的情報覆述一遍給梅林聽，「我擔心極了，怕你受騙，被他欺負人財兩失..」

梅林笑了，笑得如夏日的微風，山谷的湧泉，令亞瑟如沐春風：「只要你願意答應我一個條件，我就願意成為你的男朋友。」

「什麼我都願意嘗試，要我裝扮成披著盔甲的亞瑟王，站在劍橋蘋果樹下，由媒體見證下對著全校師生高唱“亞瑟王與梅林法師是一對”嗎？」

慣性的幽默令梅林噗哧一聲笑了出來，溫柔地說：「我不像你慣於出現在媒體上、臉皮也沒你厚，不想藉由這樣出名。」他輕輕吻了亞瑟的鼻尖，「我考上了茶葉調香師。」

「那真是恭喜你了。」不得不說亞瑟有些訝異，但老實說：這個害羞老實的歷史助教泡出來的茶還真有一套。他已經懷念起阿薩姆特調濃郁多層次的茶香了。

「從此之後你必須擔任我的第一個試喝人。最近我嘗試把丁香、柑橘與肉桂配上大吉嶺，組合成一股嗆辣奇特的風味茶，寄了一盒給我媽媽，她說那調配太失敗，被她暱稱為懲罰茶。以後由你試喝我就接受你。」

「樂意之至。」亞瑟抱住他狠狠湊近。

接下來他們手牽手前去紅燈區最昂貴的酒店，無視接待婦人瞭然的眼光要了一間蜜月套房。亞瑟拿出信用卡匆匆付帳，這是他身為男友的一向堅持：他才不要以後想起自己與梅林的第一次，是在一個既不得體也不浪漫的陋巷度過。

好不容易出電梯進了房間，他們以前所未有的速度脫掉襯衫、牛仔褲與鞋襪，這次亞瑟狠狠把梅林壓在身下，溫柔而強悍地進入他，沒有絲毫猶豫。感官全部復甦過來，交織在他們身體相連的點上。做愛中的梅林徹底顛覆亞瑟的認知，面對強取豪多奪積極掌握主控權，又用軟弱求饒充當調情的手段，與亞瑟認知中純樸善良的形象比起來更像個艷麗勇敢的蕩婦。眼下梅林難耐的扭動臀部，騎在亞瑟身上口中大叫亞瑟的名字，直把亞瑟榨取的精進人亡，口中呼喊著：「天呀，寶貝兒…」

窗外的雨幕下了下來，涓涓細雨被氣密窗隔開，靜謐的房內相擁而眠的亞梅彷彿獨立於世界之外。室內情事過後的強烈氣味逐步散去，摟過熟睡的梅林，渾身黏膩卻滿足的擁他入懷。

等梅林醒來，亞瑟準備告訴他，他想與他共住一棟屋簷下，鎮日享受茶香繚繞，品味各種人生百態。雖然身為一位同志新手，向他的家族與朋友公開勢必有些艱難。但如果這是贏得梅林的代價，那麼勇於挑戰創造人生顛峰的亞瑟樂於迎接這些挑戰。與得不到梅林的愛相比，那些小事對他來說甘之若飴。

梅林是家。

 

(完)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後記：
> 
> 寫這篇的起因是在tumblr上看到一篇有趣的報導，描寫直掰彎的歷程，  
> 覺得很有亞梅的影子在裡面，所以就動筆寫了。有興趣的可以去看看原文～ ( ^ω^)
> 
> 寫作過程中身體狀況一直不好，加上工作突然很忙  
> 幾度都幾乎停筆不動了，未來應該多以圈地自萌為主  
> 有興趣找我聊亞梅的朋友可以到噗浪或微博找我玩
> 
> 先謝謝給我留言支持的小伙伴，沒有你們我也沒有辦法完成這一篇。  
> 最後還是得說：能讓亞梅在故事中終成眷屬是我最大的快樂。  
> 永遠愛亞梅～ψ(｀∇´)ψ


End file.
